Ainsi soit fait
by Voracity666
Summary: Se battre, c'est bien. Surtout pour sauver des vies. Mais les bâtiments, vous y pensez ? SOS, Chevaliers Sans Temple Fixe ! Heureusement, les dieux sont miséricordieux -ou plutôt, Athéna leur tape sur le système- et ils leur offrent l'accès au Camp des Sangs Mêlés. "-Et puis, peut-être que vous allez vous trouver des apprentis, les gars." OOC


**Disclaimer : L'univers de Percy Jackson appartient à Rick Riordan,**** celui de Saint Seiya à ****Masami Kurumada.**  


******Il y a des risques de OOC, car je m'amuse pas mal avec les persos :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Je sais que les temples sont assez endommagés, mais on peut très bien camper dehors ou squatter les autres pendant les travaux, non ?

-Assez endommagés, hein ! Ricana Milo. Bonjour l'euphémisme, oui !

-La déesse souhaite en profiter pour refaire toute l'installation et ainsi ajouter un peu de confort à notre vie ascétique, répéta à nouveau Shion.

-Mais, mais !

-Oh ! Ferme-là une bonne fois pour toute, Aïolia, on a rien à ajouter, faudra te faire une raison !

-Parce que te coltiner des gamins en culottes courtes, ça te fait plaisir ?

-Pas plus que toi, mais je fais avec !

-Et puis, peut-être que vous allez vous trouver des apprentis, les gars, fit la voix douce de Mü.

-Ah non ! Parle pas de malheur, Mü, s'il-te plaît !

-Ça vous ferait autant de bien à l'un qu'à l'autre, j'ai l'impression, soupira Camus en leur passant devant.

-Camus ! C'est pas gentil !

-Pauvre petit scorpion, ricana à son tour DeathMask.

-La ferme le crabe !

Avant que leur face à face ne dégénère, Dôhko leur asséna à tous deux un coup, sous le regard ennuyé de leurs collègues.

-Donc, préparez vos bagages, le portail sera ouvert samedi, à 11 heures 27, très précisément.

-Vous venez avec nous, Grand Pope ?

-Vous croyez qu'Athéna m'a laissé le choix, peut-être ?

Le ton utilisé suffisait pour saisir la pensée de leur supérieur. Mais il est vrai que...

-Ça va vraiment être génial ce séjour, râla encore Aïolia alors qu'ils descendaient jusqu'à leurs temples respectif.

-Oh ! Vois ça plutôt comme des vacances ! S'exclama Milo en le prenant par les épaules.

-On fout déjà presque rien en temps normal, et quand on fait ce pour quoi nous sommes là, on se fait démonter la gueule. Et bien, en plus.

-Le chaton n'a pas eu sa pâtée ? Grogna son voisin. Sans déc', Aïolia, hormis râler comme un vieux pépé, tu peux pas prendre ça du bon côté ?! Merde à la fin !

Et sur ces belles paroles, le chevalier du cancer accéléra le pas pour les laisser derrière lui et ainsi discuter avec Aphrodite.

-Il n'a pas tort, Aïolia, déclara Shura derrière eux. Cette décision provient de la déesse, elle a ses raisons, nous les ignorons, c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Le lion grommela dans sa barbe sans apercevoir le regard peiné que lui lançait son aîné.

Tout au fond derrière eux, les jumeaux avançaient côte à côte, le nez vers le sol et conversant via leurs cosmos.

C'était une décision de la déesse. Qui était-ils donc pour souhaiter passer outre ? Ses servants et protecteurs, bien sûr.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Le couteau frappa le verre. Deux fois. Et le silence s'installa dans le réfectoire, tandis que les nymphes cessaient leur service.

-Merci. La colonie va devoir héberger une quinzaine de personnes vers la fin de la semaine.

Quelques chuchotis s'élevèrent, preuve que la curiosité était ferrée.

-Comme la demande est d'Athéna, la logique serait de laisser au bungalow correspondant la gérance de cette arrivée, malheureusement... Comment dire ?

-Ce ne sont pas des demi-dieux, grogna Mr D. à ses côtés, jouant avec son couteau. Ce sont les défenseurs d'Athéna, mais ils restent mortels.

-Ou presque, sourit malicieusement Chiron.

Son voisin le fusilla du regard avant de lâcher forces grognements.

-Et donc, après avoir demandé la permission aux nombreux dieux possédant un bungalow dans la colonie, il fut décidé qu'ils seraient dispersés un peu partout, en fonction des possibilités... Oui, Percy ?

-Pourquoi ne pas plutôt les placer dans un bungalow vide, ou bien dans le mien ? Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait foule...

-Eh bien, toussota le centaure, il y a quelques... différents avec certains dieux, et le bungalow de Héra est scellé. Sur ce, bon appétit !

Les nymphes poursuivirent leur service et bientôt les offrandes furent données.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

-Salut Shura, tu viens récupérer ton armure ?

-Oui.

-La voici. Elle est quasiment achevée, je ne pense pas rester longtemps encore dessus.

-Bien, merci.

-Au moins, nous n'aurons pas à parader en armure, fit remarquer Aïoros.

-C'est sûr, étant donné que certaines ont été à la limite de la vaporisation pure et simple...

-T'aurais pas renforcé leurs protections, aussi...

-Tss

Mü avait demandé à chacun de récupérer son caisson avec leurs armures (ou tas de gravats, pour certains), car il comptait bien terminer de les réparer, mais n'allait pas non plus transporter les onze caissons à lui tout seul, pouvoirs psychiques ou non !

-Kiki va venir avec toi ?

-Oui, il doit poursuivre son apprentissage, il s'approche de l'âge où il pourra réclamer une armure, il serait temps que...

Laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspend, le Tibétain repartit dans son atelier pour en sortir le caisson du Scorpion et celui du Lion, Milo venant d'arriver, en grande conversation avec Aïolia qui semblait boudeur.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

-Quand doivent-ils arriver, Chiron ?

-Samedi, à 18 heures 27.

-Si tard ?

-Il y a sept heures de décalage entre Athènes et ici, soupira Annabeth.

-En effet, d'ailleurs, ils parlent grec entre eux, bien que je les pense capable de suivre une conversation en anglais.

-On fera passer le mot, promit Connor.

-Sinon, ne vous étonnez pas trop de leur apparence, ce sont des guerriers, après tout, sourit mystérieusement le centaure.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

-Kanon, tu as pris ton pyjama ?!

-Oui Saga.

-Et ta brosse à dents ?!

-Oui Saga.

-Et... Et...

-Oui Saga

-Et ta tête ?

-Alouette !

-Très spirituel, Kanon, grommela son aîné.

-Tu te fais de la bile pour rien, je suis grand maintenant, vérifie plutôt pour ta propre valise, te connaissant tu as oublié la moitié de tes affaires.

-Moi ? Pas du tout ! S'insurgea Saga.

-Ah oui ? Tu as ton pyjama ? Ta brosse à dents ? Ta brosse à cheveux ?

À ce dernier élément, Saga lâcha un glapissement et fonça dans sa chambre, suivit du rire moqueur de son jumeau.

-J'en étais sûr !

-LA FERME !

(ﾟOﾟ)＼(- -;

-Alors, nous partons samedi avant midi, arrivons avant dîner, réfléchissait le Grand Pope à voix haute, on y reste… oh, un bon mois au moins.

Le nez fourré dans son armoire, Shion remplissait ses malles avec attention, conscient de la durée qu'aura le séjour en terre américaine.

C'est vrai que ce relâchement dans ses fonctions est aussi rare qu'il est précieux, particulièrement lors de la reprise, après plus d'une quinzaine d'années passées aux Enfers.

Mais il y avait plus crucial pour le moment.

-J'emporte un maillot de bain ou pas ?

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

-Donc, le portail qui les mènera ici s'ouvrira devant la maison blanche, où vous les attendrez avec moi. Je ne sais pas si Mr D. sera là ou non, c'est encore à réfléchir.

Les conseillers l'écoutaient silencieusement, concentrés sur les propos de Chiron. L'arrivée de ces mortels dans leur seul lieu sécurisé les laissait assez dubitatif, mais ils n'avaient rien à redire, les ordres venaient de la déesse Athéna elle-même, alors...

-Il faudra les répartir selon leurs spécificités, et le conseiller correspondant devra faire visiter le bungalow en lui expliquant les règles de vie de la colonie.

-Ouais, un peu comme pour les nouveaux, fit remarquer un fils d'Hécate en roulant des yeux.

-Exactement. Rappelez-vous juste qu'ils n'ont aucune ascendance divine, mais qu'ils ont appris à se battre depuis l'âge de trois ans.

L'information sembla secouer les adolescents qui ne purent cacher leur étonnement.

-Ils ont la vingtaine et plus, hormis l'apprenti qui accompagnera son maître.

Chiron avait dit ça en regardant les plus turbulents des demi-dieux qui avaient sûrement déjà pensé à un bizutage quelconque. Ils piquèrent du nez ou prirent un air dégagé.

-Sinon, le dîner sera servi peu après, et ils mangeront à la table de leurs bungalows. Je ne sais pas grands choses sur eux, en dehors du fait que ce sont des hommes de nationalités différentes.

-Quelles nationalités ?

-Vous verrez bien.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

-Tout le monde est là ?

-Mü est en train de courir derrière Kiki, et Kanon est allé chercher Shaka.

-Kanon ? Shaka ? Répéta Saga assez surpris.

-C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé, fit Milo, j'étais assez occupé comme ça à sortir le chaton du lit.

Ledit chaton semblait bouder dans son coin, un sac à ses pieds et son caisson dessous.

-Sinon, vous avez pris tout ce que vous vouliez ? Chacun a son caisson ?

-Oui Grand Pope.

-Attendez-nous ! S'exclama Kanon qui grimpait les marches quatre par quatre, Shaka le suivant.

Mü et son disciple apparurent en même temps et le portail commença à apparaître.

-On y va par temple, je vous rappelle, et chacun son tour. Mü, ne lâches pas Kiki de la main, on ne sait jamais. Je passerai le premier, les prévint leur supérieur.

-Mais, Grand Pope...!

-J'ai dit !

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Le portail se dessinait dans l'air et commençait à s'illuminer.

-C'est marrant, ça ressemble à un Iris-mail géant, se risqua Connor en glissant un regard en la direction du fils de la déesse.

-C'est un peu la même fonction.

-Ah, ça bouge !

Une silhouette obscurcissait le rectangle coloré, et bientôt une jambe en sortit, suivit du corps la possédant.

-Bienvenue à la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés, le salua Chiron.

-Je vous en remercie ainsi que pour votre hospitalité.

Remarquant les regards fixes sur sa personne, Shion ôta son casque, ainsi que son masque de Pope en soupirant d'aise.

-J'avais oublié combien ce machin pouvait peser lourd, soupira-t-il d'aise en passant une main dans ses mèches vertes.

Il déposa les deux signes de son pouvoir sur sa vieille malle et observa le portail en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? Un tournoi de foot ?!

À ces mots, la couleur se brouilla à nouveau et deux silhouettes apparurent à leurs tours.

-Toutes mes excuses maître, mais Kiki a trouvé très drôle de faire semblant d'avoir oublié ses affaires.

-Ce n'est rien, Mü, ce n'est pas comme si ce transport était limité en temps. Heureusement, une fois les Gémeaux passés, notre souci majeur sera minimisé.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux parme acquiesça et resserra sa prise sur la nuque de son élève qui boudait.

Les chevaliers passèrent ensuite bien plus vite, particulièrement DeathMask qui tomba à terre suite à un malencontreux bagage qui traînait à l'arrivée.

À peine Aphrodite passé, que le portail disparut en un petit "plop !" et que les présentations purent commencer, ainsi que la répartition.

-Je suis un peu le guérisseur du Sanctuaire, sinon je répare les armures, soupira Mü en lorgnant les caissons dorés sagement aux pieds de leurs propriétaires.

-C'est pareil pour votre apprenti ?

-Kiki ? Non, et je pense qu'il sera satisfait de ne pas se trouver sous le même toit que son casse-pied de maître.

-D'accord.

* * *

**Voracity666**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil**

**Ps : Si vous avez des idées de répartition, je vous écoute ^^ (J'ai déjà tout choisi, mais peut-être que ça peut être mieux)**


End file.
